creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Flint
Flint is a fictional character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. He is known as Nathan Legend's first fighting tariner after finding out about his fights against the Monster Empire. Also he was a former captain of GEM. Character Outline Flint is a rather huge man ever since his teenage years. He usually wears a navy blue vest with a camouflage tank top and dark brown cargo pants. He seems to be somewhat forgetful like when he doesn't know where Nathan was after he was gone from the last place he saw him for a few hours. History During his teenage years, he was recruited into GEM after his parents were killed by some demons. Sometime later, he befriended Nicolas Legend and became Nicolas' most trusted underling when the other became a lieutenant general. Sometime afterwards, he and Nicolas had found out that GEM became corrupt when they saw some new people took over and heard their plans of killing numerous innocent people to kill only a few demons. Nicolas was then sent on a long, dangerous mission without Flint and asked the latter to look after his family in case he doesn't come back. Synopsis Wilder Arc Flint returned to Rebel City to see how he has been, but has found out that Nathan had went to Wild Forest from a phone message. He feared Nathan may be in danger after hearing about a Monster Empire hideout is located there. At Wilder's fortress, Flint arrived when it was collapsing after Professor Wilder activated the self-destruction for Nathan defaeting him. He saw Dimitri Stone and Serena Thorne trying to keep the gate open for Nathan and Lucas Rush to get out and helped out long enough for Nathan, Lucas, and Winona Dove to escape. After hearing Nathan wanting to help Winona back at Rebel City, he had Nathan undergo his training if he's expected to take on more dangerous foes. Nathan didn't want to do this, but Winona urged to be a man by keeping his promise and accepting the training. Hidden Power Arc Flint had Nathan to various training activities which tired him out and have him think he was going to die on multiple occassions. He then decided to train Nathan at the Savage Mountains when Winona had remembered that there was some strange hieroglyphics that were found around the Savage Mountains and on Nathan's Energy Gauntlets. Flint had to take Winona, since she may have remembered that there may be some Monster Empire activities going on there. At the Savage Mountains; Flint, Nathan, Nip, and Winona was attacked by some goat chimeras when they were about to set up camp. They fended them off only to be captured by some other beastly chimeras (led by Wolfe Savage). They all were taken to Savage Village when they were mistaken for being some hunters trying to capture them for experiments. However, the village leader saw they didn't know that they were here and could help them find some secrets inside the caves near the village. Wolfe led the four into the cave, Winona somehow translated the hieroglyphics about the history of Nathan's Energy Gauntlets and something about a winged priestess. Suddenly, the caves were collapsing by some GEM Hunters led by Cage to capture all the chimeras in the mountains. Winona and Flint managed to escape, but the others were left trapped inside and had to find another way out. While Nathan and Wolfe were finding a way out, Flint knocked out some men and destroyed some of their vehicles to make sure they don't escape while Winona had to free some of the chimeras. Flint was about to go up against Cage, but Winona was being held hostage. Luckily; Nathan, Nip, and Wolfe got out just in time to help. Together they all drove the GEM Hunters away while Nathan had defeated Cage with Flint's harsh training. Flint later had to go somewhere else when he had to call on another mission from GEM and thought that the others would go back to Rebel City. Ocean Mines Arc After hearing Nathan got defeated by his brother, Andrew Legend, Flint took Nathan and the others to Ancient Ocean to get them all stronger. He helped give them all different types of training to overcome their weaknesses. Controllers Arc Flint thought he was being reported to be assigned on a mission, but GEM had found out that he was leaking out some secrets to other people and was last seen being attacked. Mighty Mountain Arc When Flint came to see Nathan, he saw Nathan being attacked by a dragon creature that Lucas named Rex. He saw a Monster Empire tattoo on Rex and figured that Rex fled from the lab he was created from. And figured that they should head to where Rex was created to see what the Monster Empire is up to. Powers and Abilities Flint had been in the GEM Military, so he has alot of experience fighting against strong demons. Quotes * (to Nathan) "All right, it's time for me to make a man out of you, boy." * (to Nathan sarcastically) "Ha, I knew you where you were all along." Category:Characters (CP) Category:Male (CP)